


Обращайся

by Evichii



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Вы уже спали вместе?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace





	Обращайся

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Вдохновляющим меня Катенькам~
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5559523)

— Вы уже спали вместе?

Уилл давится сахарным пирожным и заходится кашлем. Аполлон хмурится; Нико не сомневается в том, что сейчас он выдаст нечто фееричное.

— А, наверное, так уже не говорят. Так вы уже трахались?

— Папа!

Нико лишь приподнимает уголок губ, продолжая невозмутимо пить свой виноградный сок. На самом деле он давно привык — когда твоим другом является Джейсон Грейс, подобные вопросы становятся нормой. Странно, что обычно довольно болтливые и любопытные дети Аполлона до сих пор не приставали по этому поводу к Уиллу. Хотя, наверное, им всё рассказывали ребята из домика Гермеса: Пайпер однажды пошутила, что Джейсон купил у них футболку с солнцем и черепом за десять драхм, которые перед этим выиграл в карты у Перси. Аннабет тогда ничего не сказала и с очень суровым видом отправилась к братьям Стоуллам.  
Сейчас Нико думает, что Пайпер говорила абсолютную правду.

Уилл краснеет, так, что любимых Нико веснушек становится почти не видно. Он пинает отца под столом, но вместе с тем задевает и своего парня, параллельно бормоча какие-то извинения.  
Разве можно быть таким милым?

Нико придвигается ближе, обхватывает его руку, прижимая её к груди, немного трётся щекой о плечо в мягкой оранжевой футболке.

— Мы работаем над этим, — отвечает он вместо Уилла, смотря прямо в голубые глаза напротив.

О, если Нико думал, что покраснеть сильнее нельзя, то он готов забрать свои слова обратно. Жар от лица Уилла он ощущает кожей, в то время как сам Уилл прячется за своими ладонями. Нико честно пытается не смеяться, поэтому переводит взгляд на его отца.  
Аполлон вскидывает бровь, улыбается, и, Нико готов поклясться на реке Стикс, что так он выражает своё одобрение.

Если честно, то Нико очень и очень тяжело отвести глаза. Аполлон лишился своей Божественности, но не привлекательности. При одном и том же наборе параметров — золотые волосы, голубые глаза, загорелая кожа и слепящая улыбка — Нико не может сказать, что Уилл и Аполлон на самом деле похожи. Да, фамильное сходство налицо, только… Их красота разная.  
Аполлон действительно горяч (и дело даже не в том, что он — Бог солнца, пусть и временно отстранённый), только вот… слишком. Слишком — самое правильное слово, если кому-то захочется описать Аполлона. Он слишком красив. Неестественно красив. Неестественно для человека. _Слишком_ для человека.  
Уилл же гораздо ближе, теплее, роднее?..  
Нико спотыкается о последнее слово, удивлённо хлопает ресницами, пробуя его на вкус. Он усмехается, поняв, что оно тоже самое правильное.  
Впрочем, это не мешает ему иногда встряхивать Уилла Соласа, потому что эмоции этого парня просто нечто.

Им хватает нескольких секунд. Аполлон прищуривается, кивает в сторону Уилла, и уголки губ Нико снова тянутся вверх.

— Сын, ты меня расстраиваешь. Я в твои годы…

— Мы не в древней Греции, — Уилл зачесывает упавшие на глаза волосы назад. Кончики его ушей ещё пылают.

— В общем, — Аполлон игнорирует его реплику и поворачивается к Нико. — Всё же в отпрысках моего дяди есть какое-то… очарование. Если что, то ты знаешь, где меня искать, Нико ди Анджело.

Нико не успевает даже ответить. Уилл резко поднимается с места, упираясь ладонями в стол. Светлые брови сведены, в небесно-голубых глазах сверкает молниями настоящая буря.

— При всём уважении — пожалуйста, поищи себе другого сына Аида, потому что этот уже занят.

Уилл склоняется к Нико, притягивает его за подбородок и вовлекает в слишком долгий поцелуй. Да, пусть для Нико и это слишком, но он не хочет его останавливать, вместо этого пытаясь ухватиться руками хоть за что-нибудь. Аполлон тактично кашляет, парни не обращают на него никакого внимания.  
Осознание, как сильно затекла шея, приходит к Нико только после того, как Уилл отстраняется. Он тяжело дышит, облизывает губы, и небо в его глазах всё ещё тёмное. Нико чувствует бурю, только совсем другую — грозу и летний ливень, после которого из-за туч появится яркое солнце. Его солнце. И поэтому он позволяет Уиллу утянуть себя следом, крепко стискивает его ладонь и благодарно улыбается Аполлону.  
Аполлон подмигивает и машет рукой на прощание, мол, обращайся.

Через час Нико думает, что ещё обязательно обратится.


End file.
